


Drowning in the rain

by solenskiner



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazilian Grand Prix, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: The water gets everywhere, at some point it’s even inside of his helmet. “Box, Box!” he hears and he still sees shit, because of this god damn rain!Is it Nico? Please, don’t let it be Nico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Me dealing with the GP from yesterday.  
> I just watched the race until Kimi's crash, so this isn't so realistic.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this on the train on my way home.

Lewis drives and he drives well. He normally loves the Brazilian GP, the sun and warm climate. But well, the rain is shit.

The water gets _everywhere_ , at some point it’s even _inside_ of his helmet.

He can’t see and he hates to drive behind the safety car.

This fucking water is really ruining his day.

And then everything suddenly changes. He hears a crash behind him. Red flags.

“Box, Box!” he hears and he still sees shit, because of this god damn rain!

He can feel his heartrate increase, while he drives to the pit lane.

Why can’t he see the other Mercedes behind him?

_Is it Nico? Please, don’t let it be Nico._

He gets out of his car and automatically looks to the other side of the garage.

The car with number 6 is standing there. But he can’t see the driver.

He _needs_ to see Nico, just see him would be enough. But he _needs_ to know that he is alright.

Lewis appears calm, listens to his crew, while they tell him that it was Kimi who crashed and even though it’s not fair, Lewis feels relieved. He still searches the room for Nico. Every time a tall, blond guy walks by, Lewis looks at him and expects to see his team mate.

But he isn’t there. Lewis has enough at some point. He won’t feel at peace until he has seen Nico, so he goes searching for him.

 

He finds him, sitting relaxed in one of the comfy sofas in the waiting VIP area. Even though the whole crew has access to it, it has become Nico’s and Lewis’ place. Nobody but them every really comes there.

Lewis isn’t sure if he should shout angrily (he has been worried!) or hug that damn idiot to death, but he doesn’t to either.

The whole _thing_ between them is way too complicated. Lewis doesn’t know what to say or do in Nico’s company nowadays. Everything is just so _weird_.

Nico notices him and stands up.

“Are you alright?” he asks and Lewis wants to snort. _He_ has been running around searching for Nico and his team mate asks him first.

“Yeah, man. You too?”

Nico just nods and Lewis doesn’t know what else to say. The silence is awkward, but that is the norm by now.

 

Suddenly he can feel a brush of a hand against his. It is so little contact, just Nico’s knuckles against his backhand, that Lewis almost misses it.

But it is more contact that they have had in months.

Maybe it’s because of this that Lewis feels bold enough to say just once how he feels.

“I am glad that it wasn’t you”

And he is, even though so much has happened between them and they fight a lot and Nico makes his life _really_ hard sometimes, Lewis is still glad that Nico is here, _with him._

When he looks up and meets Nico’s gaze, he is surprised by the softness he sees there.

His teammate is even smiling gently and caresses Lewis’ palm with his fingers.

“I am also glad that it wasn’t you”

Lewis swallows and closes his hand around Nico’s fingers.

Maybe if you look close, they appear to be holding hands.

But Lewis doesn’t care who could be watching, doesn’t care if the whole world could see them.

They _touch_ each other. For the first time since forever. That is what matters.

 

It’s still raining, but Lewis doesn’t feel like drowning anymore.

He can finally breathe again and for once feels hopeful.

 

And ten minutes later the rain stops and the sun is shining again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Love for kudos and comments :)


End file.
